Sisters
by fmfg
Summary: A short sequel to Broken Imprint. Brianna has found a new life with Carlisle and Esme. What will happen when her sister shows up pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short two chapter sequel to Broken Imprint, which I recommend reading it first, and is about Brianna, a hybrid that Carlisle and Esme adopted. Please review. From Brianna's point of view:**

"I've also got a degree in law from Harvard," Brad said as he inspected his reflection in his spoon.

"Yeah," I said.

_My dad's been there twice, _I thought to myself. _Cocky, idiot, know-it…_

"Were you listening?" Brad asked giving me a smile that I guessed was supposed to be charming.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said.

"I said, now that the bills paid, want to go back to my place?" he asked leaning forward.

"No," I said firmly, sitting up straighter. "I think you should take me home."

"I gotcha." He winked at me.

_I don't know why I accepted a date with this idiot,_ I thought as we stood.

He put his hand on my lower back as we walked out the front door, and I elbowed it away.

"You okay, babe?" Brad asked.

"Don't call me that," I said.

"Is there something else you'd like me to call you?" He smirked as he unlocked the car doors and got in without bothering to open the car door for me. It was something Daddy did for Mom all the time.  
I gritted my teeth as I got into the car. When he started talking about the charity he supported, I stopped listening. After fifteen long minutes he finally got home.

"So, are you going to invite me up?" Brad asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, I'm not that kind of girl," I replied. "Plus, I'm not feeling well."

I got out of the car and slammed the door.

"Oh, playing hard to get, I see," he said rushing up to me and trying to block my path.

"I'm not playing anything," I said, gridding my teeth as I tried to step around him.

"Oh come on, baby. I just want a piece of …" his hand grabbed my but, and he broke it off when Felix flew the door open with Jasper right behind him.

When Brad picked me up for my blind date, I was afraid they'd play the big brother card before my date even started, but now I wished they had.

"I don't know if you got the hint, but you need to leave her alone," Felix said in a low voice as he cracked his knuckles.

"Come on in, Brianna," Jasper said. "We'll take care of this kid for you."

I giggled as the blood drained away from Brad's face. I followed Jasper inside as Felix stood outside.

"Come on, don't I get your number at least?" I heard from behind me as I stepped onto the porch.

I turned to go after him and beat some sense into him, but Felix was faster. He started to charge Brad at a human pace with his fists clenched, causing Brad to scream like a girl and jump in his car. Jasper and I doubled over in laughter as Brad drove away.

"Oh, I don't know how I didn't strangle him," I said, rubbing my temples as we stood on the porch.

"You shouldn't be dating anyway," Jasper muttered.

"You sound like Daddy." I frowned at my brother.

"Well, if there are guys like that out there …" Felix muttered.

"You're not helping." I swatted Felix.

"Sorry, have to take Carlisle's side and help him protect our …" Felix trailed off and looked out at the forest, just to my left.

"What is it?" I asked, since my sight, smell, or hearing wasn't as strong as theirs.

"I don't know," Jasper said. "Carlisle, Edward?"

Dad and my other brother came out through the open door and walked to the railing.

"Who is it, Edward?" Jasper asked for our benefit.

"I'm not sure, but, oh!" I caught the glance that he shot back at me.

"Who is it, son?" Dad asked.

"Wait a minute," Edward muttered as I finally saw who it was.

My hands flew to my mouth as I gasped. I didn't even think … couldn't even imagine.

"Tiana?" I whispered before asking louder. "Tiana?"

"Brianna," Tiana smiled sadly at me and put her hand on her belly.

My eyes widened, but I ran down the stairs to hug Tiana. My younger sister _pregnant_? The sister who looked just like me; long strawberry, waist length hair, slim body, and similar facial features. My new life and world was colliding with my old one. I didn't even know she was still alive after my vampire father had kidnapped, beaten, and nearly killed me before I was taken in by the Cullens. I'd assumed that my half siblings had been killed when my new family came. I wrapped my arms around her and started sobbing.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you."

"It's okay." I pulled away from her and brushed away my tears.

"I felt like I need to be honest with you though." Tiana brushed away her tears away too. "When Father went to get you, we ran away because we knew what he was going to do if we stayed."

"We?" I asked.

"Yeah … Billy and I," she said naming a son of another vampire and fellow hybrid.

"Billy?" I asked dumb founded.

"We kind of fell in love," she whispered. "And we … we were afraid that if …"

"And you were afraid Father would find out?" I confirmed.

"Yeah, and this is how this happened." She gestured toward her belly.

"But that doesn't explain why you're here, now after all this time …"

"We aren't ready to be parents," she explained looking over my shoulder, and her gaze fell on Dad. "We wanted a better life for our baby, so we were hoping that we could work out something."

"I think that'd be something for us to think about," Dad said approaching us. "I'm Carlisle, Brianna's adopted Dad."

"Adopted?" Tiana asked, looking at me.

"Yeah," I said brushing my hair behind my ear. "He's the best dad. Everything I wished we had growing up."

"I'm happy for you," Tiana whispered.

"Carlisle, Brianna?" Mom's voice came from the porch.

I looked over my shoulder to see Mom standing on porch with a worried, motherly look on her face.

"We'd like to help you in whatever way we can, Tiana," Dad said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Come meet my wife, Esme."

Tiana hesitated and fallowed Dad as we walked the short distance to the porch.

"Mom, this is my half-sister, Tiana," I said. "Tiana, this is Esme, my adopted mom."

"Oh, I'm so pleased to meet you," Mom said, holding out her hand to shake Tiana's.

"Thank you," Tiana said, smiling a little as she shook Mom's hand.  
"Let me know anything I can do to make you feel comfortable," Mom said, putting her hand on Tiana's elbow. "Are you hungry?"

"I … I suppose I am." Tiana bit her lip.

"Come on," Mom said. "I have some left overs from dinner, which doesn't happen very often around here."

"Thank you," Tiana whispered as we stepped into the kitchen.  
My brothers seemed to disappear to give us privacy as Dad and I followed Mom and Tiana into the kitchen. Tiana and I sat at the large counter.

"I hope you don't mind human food," Mom said. "We tend to have a lot of it."

"I eat it sometimes," Tiana said. "Not quite used to it though, if I'm being honest."

"I understand." Mom smiled at Tina as she put some lasagna on a plate. "Between Briana and our grandchildren, we tend to have a range of interest in eating human food."

"Right." Tiana put her hands in her lap. "I … I can't imagine having such a large family …"

"We didn't either," Dad said from my side. "I was changed years before I turned Esme or my oldest son, Edward. I didn't imagine how many kids I'd have, let alone grandchildren."

Tiana nodded as she accepted a glass of water from Mom. "Thank you."

She took a sip as silence fell over the kitchen.

"Do you mind me asking if you've had any medical treatment?" Dad asked.

"I don't mind." Tiana sighed as she put her cup on the counter. "I haven't had anything done; there wasn't a way I could go to a doctor for care. I did a pregnancy test about a month ago, and the baby has grown quickly. Other than that, I don't know much else."

"If you're up for it, I'd like to give you an exam once you're finished," Dad said.

"I was hoping I could get checked out soon," she replied. "I'd like to make sure the baby is okay."

"What do you want to do … after the baby is born," I asked quietly.

"I'd like to give the baby up for adoption." Tiana looked down at her hands. "I … I kind of was wondering about Arian?"

"Arian?" I asked.

"Yes … Father made is sounds like she'd been taken in and adopted by the family?" She looked at Carlisle.

"Yes," Dad replied. "My oldest daughter took her in and adopted her with her husband, and they are very happy together."

"Would it be okay if I talked with them?" Tiana asked, leaning forward.

_Why would she want to talk to Rosalie? _I thought. Mom and I shared a look.

"I'll run it by them," Dad replied calmly. "For now, I'd like to have you settle in and discuss what your plans are in the morning. We need to focus on the health of you and your baby."

Tiana nodded and took a bite of food. "This is delicious, Esme."

"Thank you." Mom smiled widely; she loved taking care of people.

Tiana ate quickly as I asked her a few questions from where she was staying to money to jobs to my upcoming graduation from beauty school. When she was done, I followed Tiana and Dad up the stairs to his large study. Half of the walls were lined with floor to ceiling book shelves while the other half was the vast array of medical supplies Dad accumulated.

In less than a minute, Dad pulled out a medical table, where Tiana sat awkwardly, waiting for directions. He pulled out an ultra sound machine and a heart monitor that I saw him use when Ness was pregnant three months ago.

"We may not get to see anything," Daddy said. "The membrane maybe too thick to see, which happened during two other pregnancies."

"How will you know they're okay then?" Tiana asked, her brow furrowing.

"Through the heart beat and the old fashioned way of checking," Daddy explained. "By feeling your tummy, which I've been able to get an accurate feel."

Tiana nodded, but still looked worried.

"Lay back please and lift up your shirt," Dad asked, and Tiana followed his directions.

Her belly was covered with some bruising.

"How are you doing with the movements?" Dad asked when he caught sight of the black and blue marks.

"It's just a little uncomfortable." Tiana shrugged. "Guess it's the human side of me that bruises easy."

"Hmmm," Dad said as he pushed some buttons on a machine. "Some of the previous pregnancies, the other's got huge bruises. The worst was Bella, who was human at the time."

"Really? She survived too?" Tiana raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. My son put his venom in her right after." Dad held up a clear bottle with some gel in it and turned it upside down. "This will be cold."

Tiana nodded as he squeezed some of the gel onto her belly. Placing the monitor onto her belly, he pushed it around. A fuzzy image came onto the screen.

"Just as I feared; I can't get a clear image, which means we'll just get a heartbeat." He cleaned up the monitor before going to what I assumed to be a heart monitor.

He put the monitor to her belly and moved it around. A whooshing sound came on it, and Dad pushed a few buttons.

"The heart is exactly the same as Ness' was," Daddy said. "Nice and strong."

"It's healthy?" Tiana asked.

"Very healthy." Dad replied as he whipped off her belly and then his equipment.

Tiana sighed and closed her eyes.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yes." She smiled and opened her blue eyes. "I'm just relieved. I may not want to keep the baby, but I hope that they're healthy and happy."

I nodded.

"Now for some measurements," Dad said holding his tape measure. He placed it vertically on her stomach and wrote down the measurements. He then pressed his hands around her stomach. "You're close to full term, and I'm sure you'll go into labor within a week. It's hard to know with hybrid pregnancies. If you're feeling up for it tonight, I'd like to go over some things about labor just in case. If not, we'll talk tomorrow."

"May as well get it over with," Tiana said and sighed. "I feel fine, but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Dad launched into detail of labor as he felt her stomach, from contractions to clean up. A half an hour later, Tiana sat up on the table, her eyes drooping.

"You look exhausted, Tiana," Dad said. "Let me show you to a guest bedroom and bathroom so you can clean up and get some rest."

"Thank you, Carlisle." Tiana stifled a yawn. "I'm exhausted."

"Which is a normal part of you growing your baby," Daddy explained as he led us down the hallway to the bedroom on the end while Mom stood in the doorway to the room.

"I've got some towels for you to use," Mom said as she held up some towels for Tiana to use. "I found some clothes my granddaughter used during her pregnancy, and put them into the drawers for you. There are some pajamas on the bed as well. And I just changed the sheets as well. The bathroom is just through there."

"Thank you," Tiana said timidly as she accepted the towels from Mom.

"You're welcome," Mom said. "I love having guests."

Tiana smiled and then yawned.

"Oh, you poor dear!" Mom put her arm on Tiana's elbow. "You go get your shower and get right to bed."

"Mom, she's not a baby," I said.

"But's she's dead on her feet," Mom argued back. "Now you sleep in as long as you want, sweetie. I'll have something for you to eat in the morning. Come on, Carlisle and Brianna. Let's have Tiana get some rest."

"Can I talk with Brianna after I get my shower?" Tiana asked, making Mom hesitate. "It won't take long. It's just …. I miss my sister."

"Oh, sweetheart." Mom hugged Tiana. "Of course, but please not too late."

"Yes, ma'am." Tiana smiled at Mom and then looked at me. "I'll be ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be up here in a few." I smiled at her, earning one in return.

"Come on honey." Mom put her hand on my shoulder, causing me to turn. "Arian and I made some pie today. You two can have some. Won't that be nice?"

"Of course." I giggled. She was in full 'mom' mode. I loved her for it.

I held Mom's hand as we walked downstairs. In the kitchen all of my brothers, Bella, and Alice sat at the large kitchen counter. I assumed Rosalie had stayed at her house to be with Arain.

"So what does she want?" Emmett asked.

"We aren't sure exactly," Daddy said as he sat down next to Felix while I sat between Edward and Jasper. "We're going to talk with her tomorrow."

"What happens after the baby is born?" Jasper asked.

"Not sure," Dad said. "We'll have to see what she wants."

I bit my lip.

"What are you thinking, little one?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "I'm excited to see her again, but I never thought it'd be like this. I'm so glad that she's okay."

Edward took my hand and gave it a squeeze. I leaned my head on his shoulder, enjoying the closeness to him.

"Sorry I didn't get you out of your date from hell," Edward said. "He was thinking some vial things."

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

_He's an idiot and I want to forget that nightmare,_ I thought.

"You're too young to date anyway," Edward commented.

"What, am I supposed to wait to be as old as you," I asked.

"Hey now." Edward frowned at me while Emmett, Felix, and Jasper laughed.

"Brianna, be nice to your brother," Daddy said. "Although, it's not a bad idea."

I giggled and hugged Edward's arm.

"Here is some pie for you and Tiana," Mom said as she sat two plates with slices of apple pie and forks on them.  
"Thanks, Mom." I gave Edward's arm a final squeeze before picking up the plates and heading up the stairs.

When I got to the guest room, the door was partly open to revile Tiana sitting on the bed, brushing her wet hair. It was a dark red color since it was wet.

"Hey," I said shouldering into the room and closed it with my back. "Mom made pie with Arian."

"She's going to make me fat," Tiana said with an amused voice.

"She loves making things for people." I grinned.

"You seem happy." Tiana accepted the plate I held out for her.

"I'm very happy." I sat crossed legged on the bed. "My parents are, oh I can't even explain it."

"I want that for the baby," Tiana whispered.

"You don't think you can give that?" I asked as I stabbed a bite.

"Maybe in ten years," she replied. "You know what it was like growing up. I'm just feeling … I'm not ever sure of the words."

"Like you're in a funk?" I asked and she nodded. "I was that way too."

"How'd you come out of it?" Tiana wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"My parents," I said honestly.

"They seem like wonderful people," Tiana commented.

"So wonderful." I smiled. "They have so much love."

"I've made the right choice in coming here." Tiana smiled. "We aren't ready to be parents."

"So, you and Billy?" I asked.

"Yes, Billy and I." She got a goofy grin on her face.

"You love him?"

"More than anything. He, somehow, is so pure after everything we've been through." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "He made me see everything we were taught was wrong."

"I'm so glad that you see that." I smiled. "We were definitely wrong."

"We started drinking animal blood just before I got pregnant, so the baby will know nothing of human blood," Tiana said as her voice became chocked up. "I just hope it's enough to redeem myself, after all of the lives …"

Tears spilled over her and she covered her mouth. I picked up the two plates and moved them to the end table beside the bed. I sat beside my sister and wrapped my arms around her as she cried.

"I'm so sorry, Brianna," Tiana said as she held onto me. "I never meant to hurt people. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, honey." I kissed her hair. "We were manipulated. It was those two men who ran our lives and told us lies about ourselves."

"That's what Billy said, but I can't help but think if I did something different." Tiana sat up and I handed her a tissue.

"I thought the same," I admitted. "But Mom and Dad helped me see that there isn't any sense in thinking that. We are living a life that is so different from how we were raised. We aren't killing people, and we are building a life outside of that. We're getting touch of our human side."

Tiana laughed. "I suppose you're right."

"And you're here to give the baby a better life." I touched her cheek. "That's the best thing you could give him or her."

"Oh, I hope so." She touched her tummy. "I hope so."

"Now finish your pie before Mom comes up here and has a fit." I handed her pie again.

She laughed as she accepted the plate. We talked for fifteen minutes before I excused myself for the night when Tiana continued to yawn nonstop. Walking downstairs, I smiled to myself.

"Hey, honey." I looked up to see Daddy standing at the end of the stairs.

"Hi, Daddy." I stood on the stair above him and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yes. A little surprised, but I'm glad that she's changed." I put my hand in his. "I'm proud of her."

"I'm proud of you too." Daddy gave my hand a squeeze. "More than you know, darling."

I hugged Dad again as tears filled my eyes. The next morning I woke up early, and walked downstairs to the large kitchen counter, where Mom was cooking and Tiana sat drinking a large cup of milk.

"And I'm making you eggs, which is good for you and the baby," Mom said, cracking some eggs into a large bowl. Tiana gave Mom a week smile in return.

"Mom, are you overwhelming her?" I asked as I stepped up Mom as she took out a whisk for the eggs.

"We're just getting breakfast ready for her and that baby," Mom replied as she whipped up the eggs. "There's some for you too."

"I don't mind," Tiana replied. "I may as well eat because I don't feel like hunting at my size."

"See everything works out anyway." Mom smiled at me.

I giggled as I accepted a kiss on the cheek from Mom before I went to get some orange juice.

"Carlisle had to go to work today," Mom said. "But Rosalie and Emmett should be over soon."

"Who's taking Arian?" I asked.

"Jasper and Alice are going to take her to the bookstore this morning," Mom explained as turned the eggs over in the pan.

"Oh, right." I poured Tiana and me a glass of orange juice.

Mom served us breakfast and we talked quietly with Mom. When we finished, we put the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Esme?" Rosalie called out as the front door opened.

"In the kitchen," Esme replied.

Tiana sighed as she sat on the chair, holding her belly.

"You okay?" Esme asked.

"Yes, just get tired after standing for too long," Tiana explained.

Rosalie and Emmett entered the kitchen as they held hands.

"So this is your sister?" Rosalie asked quietly.

"Yes, this is Tiana. Tiana, this is Emmett and Rosalie," I said. "My bother and sister as well as Arian's parents."

"Nice to meet you," Emmett said as Rosalie nodded toward her.

"I was hoping to talk with you about the baby." Tiana put her hand on her belly.

"Do you want to give you some privacy?" Mom asked.

"No, I don't mind you being here." Tiana held her hand out from me. "And I'd like the support of my sister here."

I took Tiana's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Billy wanted me to thank you for taking Arian in and giving his sister the home that he wished he could've," Tiana said, her eyes filled with tears.

"Tell him thank you," Rosalie said as Emmett wrapped a thick arm around her. "We've wanted children for years, and Arian's been our chance we didn't think we had."

"That's why I've come here." Tiana took a deep breath as tears fell down her cheeks. "If you're willing, I'd like you to adopt this baby. They need good, loving parents like you."

"Oh, we'd be honored." Rosalie stepped out of Emmett's arms and gave Tiana a long hug.

**Part two will be up soon. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosalie's point of view:**

"That's why I've come here." Tiana took a deep breath as tears rolled down her cheeks. "If you're willing, I'd like you to adopt this baby. They need good, loving parents like you."

Warmth, shock, and awe spread through my chest all at once.

"Oh, we'd be honored," I replied and stepped forward to hug her.

_I'm going to be a mom again,_ I thought.

Feelings that I hadn't allowed myself to feel, blossomed in my chest. Boy or girl? Shopping- onesies, toys, diapers. I pulled away from Tiana to see her brushing her tears away.

"There isn't a way I can thank you," she whispered.

"I can say the same thing." I smiled sadly. "I've wanted to be a mom for decades, and I never thought I'd be a mom to Arian, and definitely not to two children. I'm so blessed. So, thank you."

I quickly hugged her again as she whispered. "Thank you. I was worried you wouldn't accept me or want my baby."

"If I didn't I'm sure one of the others would take them in." I smiled as I pulled away. "Is there anything I can do for you during the pregnancy?"

"I'd like you to be there for the labor, and the first one to hold the baby." Tiana bit her lip.

"Of course." I took her hands, giving them a squeeze. "Did you have Carlisle give you a checkup?"

"We did last night, and we're both fine." She paused and put her hand on her belly and looked down. "Do you hear your mommy talking, little one?"

"Are … are they moving?"

"Yes," Tiana whispered, she put her hand on her belly. "Here."

"May I?" I asked, lifting my hand.

"Of course." She smiled at me.

Her skin was warm through her shirt, and I felt the baby move through the cloth.

"Oh," I said, half laughing, half sobbing.

I cupped her belly with both of her hands, as I smiled. _My_ baby was in there.

"So precious," I whispered. "I can't wait to meet you."

A sobbing laugh came from Tiana, making me look up to see tears running down her face. "I'm so relieved that I found the perfect mom for my baby."

"Oh, honey." I hugged her again. "I couldn't be more honored."

**A few days later:**

"Mommy, I'm not ready for bed," Arian muttered as I put her pajamas over her head. Her eyes drooped and she yawned.

I laughed. "Are you sure, Arian?"

"Yes. I want to see the baby."

"Honey, they aren't here yet." I smiled as I thought of the baby being any time now.

I cocked my head, listening toward Tiana's room. She'd gone to lay down an hour ago, claiming she had a back ache; a sign, according to Carlisle, that labor wasn't far off. I only heard the sound of her even breathing.

"When, Mommy?" Arian yawned again.

"Soon, sweetie." I kissed her forehead as I sat in our rocking chair.

"By Sunday? That's when Grandma and I are making our big pancake breakfast."

"Most likely, but they won't be able to eat regular food yet, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." She sighed as I rocked her in the rocking chair in the corner.

Humming, I watched my daughter as she fell asleep in my arms. I kissed her forehead and stood, placing her in the bed that she had set up at Carlisle and Esme's house. I caressed her cheek before walking down stairs. In the living room, Esme sat knitting a large, pink quilt.

"What are you working on?" I asked.

"A quilt for Arian." She smiled as her fingers moved quickly over the fabric. White patterns swirled over the pink material. "I want to make one for the baby when they're born. Have to make sure the colors are right-pink or blue."

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yes." She picked up her scissors and cut a piece of thread. "I remember making blankets for our family members with my mother, and I decided to make one for our little family now. I already made one for Tala and Nina."

She gestured toward two large quilts that were folded near her feet; a green and white one, and the other a black and red one. I picked them up, running my hand over the material. The white and green had light pink flowers embroidered into it while the black and red on had Quileute symbols on it.

"Oh, Esme they are beautiful," I said.

"Thank you, sweetie." Esme smiled at me.

"How did you find these symbols?" I asked.

"I talked with Billy a lot." Esme continued to sew the pink quilt as she talked. "He was eager to help make that blanket for Tala. She loves the culture, and I thought it would mean a lot to her."

"I'm sure she will." I folded the blanket and put them back. "I'd really like to have one for my kids." A laugh escaped my lips and my hand flew up to my mouth. "Kids, Esme. My kids."

"It's a little miracle, isn't it?" She reached forward to give my hand a squeeze.

"I can hardly believe it." I bit my lip. "After waiting so long …"

"You deserve it, darling." She smiled, her eyes glowing. "I'm so happy for our family."

A pattering a little feet echoed the hallway upstairs.

"Oh, she's out of bed again," I muttered. It seemed like she got out of bed every night for the last week to ask for a drink of water or give me another hug or to call Esme to tell her goodnight.

"A part of having kids, sweetie," Esme replied.

"True."

"Mommy?" Arian asked.

"Yes, my love?" I said, looking at my daughter in the doorframe with clasped hands.

"I woke up because I didn't give Grandma a goodnight kiss," she explained.

"You'd better come give a kiss goodnight then." Esme put the blanket aside and held out her arms.

Arian scurried toward her grandma, and I smiled as I watched them both. Esme scooped Arian into her arms. Arian leaned forward to give her a kiss on the lips.

"Now I'm ready for sleep," Arian declared as she put her head on Esme's chest.

We both laughed. Arian sighed as she cuddled with her grandmother. Esme placed kisses on Arian's blond curls as she rocked her granddaughter. A gasp from upstairs caught my attention. I exchanged glances with Esme before standing; I needed to see what was wrong with Tiana. Within a moment, I was outside of Tiana's door, just ahead of Carlisle. A faint crying could be heard through the door, and I opened it.

Tiana was leaning on one arm as she lay in bed, the light on the stand next to the bed was on. Tears ran down her face.

"My water broke, I think," she explained. "I've been having bad pain for a while now."

"Wish you had told me," Carlisle said sternly, but kindly. "I'll go get my supplies. Rosalie, you know what to do."

I nodded; Carlisle and I talked about what we'd do when labor started. In less than a second, I was next to the bed, helping Tiana sit up as she held her belly.  
"Come on," I said nearing picking her up. "Let's get you changed."

Tiana nodded weakly as Esme came into the room. "I hope you don't mind, but I'll change the sheets quickly. Carlisle wants the room as sanitary as possible."

"Of course," Tiana replied, smiling weakly.

I helped her up, and she put most of her wait on me as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Oh, gosh," she groaned. "I'm so sore."

"I don't doubt it," I said quietly.

I quickly got her changed into a loose night gown, before I sat her down on the bed.

"Will you grab Brianna?" she whispered as she lay back against the pillows.

"Of course. I'll be right back. Don't have that baby without me."

"Wouldn't dream about it." Tiana smiled weakly.

Within a few seconds, I was next to Brianna's bed, shaking her shoulder.

"What …," she said.

"Tiana's having the baby," I said, and she sat straight up.

"Let's go," she said, darting out of bed and pulling on my hand, making me laugh.

We walked into the bedroom, where Esme was wiping off Tiana's forehead with a wash cloth.

"I'm almost there," she whispered. "Right, Carlisle?"

"Yes," Carlisle said as he turned on the heart monitor. "She's nine centimeters already, and I'm surprised that you didn't tell us you were in labor earlier."

"I thought it was just a backache." Tiana sighed and put her hand on her stomach. "It hurts so bad, Carlisle."

"Just breath, remember?" Esme said, sitting next to Tiana and rubbing her arm.

Brianna and I moved to her other side, me moving to the corner of the bed. I rubbed her feet as Tiana talked quietly; they needed time as sisters. Tiana clutched Brianna's hand as another contraction hit, hissing.

"I need to push. Oh, gosh," Tiana said, moaning.

"You can push, sweetie," Carlisle said, from his spot at the end of the bed. "Your body knows what to do. Remember?"

"Shall we help you sit up a little, my dear?" Esme asked. "And we have plenty of pillows that I can prop you up with."

"Okay," Tiana whispered, breathing hard.

"Here you are," Esme said with her arm around Tiana. "Hold her up, Brianna. I'll put the pillows around you."

I smiled as Esme arranged the pillows. I almost wished that she had the chance to adopt a baby like this, but I knew that she was happy with her kids grown up. Anxiously, I watched Tiana push with Brianna and Esme by her side. She moaned, but never screamed or yelled every time she pushed.

Over the next half an hour, Tiana pushed. It seemed like an eternity until it was finally time for the arrival.

"Okay, Tiana. This should be the last push," Carlisle said. "One more strong push."

Tiana didn't say anything as rounded over her tummy, Esme and Brianna hold a leg back for her. With sweat dripping from her forehead, Tiana pushed the baby out into Carlisle's waiting hands. The baby started to cry as I stood to look at my baby; a little boy.

"Rosalie, here. Take him," Carlisle said, handing the baby toward me.

I took my son in my arms, rubbing him with a blanket like Carlisle trained me. He cried loudly, screaming.

_I hope he doesn't wake Arian, _I thought.

I grinned as I put him on the warmer that Carlisle put in the corner of the room as Edward entered the room; next to Carlisle, he had the most medical experience.

Edward took out a thermometer and grinned as he took the baby's temperature. "He sure does have a set of lungs."

"No kidding," I replied. "Although we woke him pretty rudely."

"Do you hear your mommy talking?" Edward asked the baby.

"Is he thinking about me?" I asked.

"Yes." Edward smiled and glanced at me. "Much like Renesmee was when she was born, he seems to know who is mommy is."

"Oh, my precious little boy," I said, touching his golden-reddish hair. "I'm your mommy."

"You have a very healthy little boy here, Rosalie," Edward said. "He's nine pounds, ten ounces and 24 inches long. Everything else is normal for a hybrid. Are you ready to hold him?"

"Of course." I smiled as Edward wrapped a blanket around the baby.

He placed him in my arms, and a sense of completion came to me. My family was complete. His crying slowly stopped as I rocked my body back and forth.

"I'm sorry we bothered you, my love," I said softly to him. "I'm so glad to meet you, darling. Do you want to meet your birth mother?"

I walked slowly over to the bed, where Tiana sat supported by a plethora of pillows.

"Hello, little boy," Tiana whispered.

I sat down next to her, keeping the baby in my arms. Tiana explained to me that it'd be too painful for him to hold him. Smiling weakly, Tiana reached out and touched his head.

"I love you, son," Tiana said as a few tears fell down her face. "I'll always love you. Be good for your mother, okay?"

I started to sob as she leaned forward to kiss his head. Tiana leaned back and closed her eyes. I slowly stood with the boy in my arms as she sucked on his fist. Brianna stood wrapped in Esme's arms as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I wanted to ask you," I said letting a sob escape from my mouth as I approached Brianna, "if you would be his godmother."

"Really?" Brianna asked, half laughing, half sobbing.

"Yes," I said, my shoulders shaking. "Please."

"Oh, Rosalie," Briana replied. "I'd love to."

I hugged her with one arm without jostling the baby. We both started to sob as we hugged each other. I had no idea that I'd be so close to Brianna when she was adopted by the family all of those months ago. Now I had another reason to be so grateful for my son coming into the world; it brought Brianna and I closer than I could've imagined. She was truly my sister. I pulled away when the baby made a grunting noise.

"Do you want to say hello to your aunt?" I cooed at the baby.

He started to grunt more, making us laugh.

"Ladies, why don't we let Tiana get some rest?" Carlisle said softly.

"Do you want to check him out?" I whispered as we made our way to the door.

"Maybe in a little bit," Carlisle said. "There are a few people who want to meet him first."

Carlisle opened the door for us, where Emmett stood anxiously in the hallway. His mouth fell open as his eyes washed over me.

"You have a son, Emmett," I said, smiling.

"A son," he replied and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Our son." I smiled as I let Emmett take our baby boy into his large arms.

"Hey there, little man," Emmett said to the baby. "I'm your daddy."

Another laughing sob escaped my lips.

"Oh, Rosalie." Emmett leaned forward to kiss me, and we broke away quickly when he started to grunt again. "Are you saying that's gross, little man?"

He started to cry softly. "I bet he's hungry."

"I'll grab a bottle," Carlisle said.

"What are we going to name him?" I said, already knowing what name he'd want to choose.

"Liam," he replied.

"Our little Liam," I said looking at his crying face. "Our little fussy man."

"He likes his food like his old man," Emmett said proudly.

I laughed softly just as Carlisle came up on the landing with a bottle in his hand; it was filled with blood. Liam's little face was bright red with his crying, and tears flowed over his chubby cheeks.

"Shhh, Liam," I whispered to him. "We have your food."

Emmett took the bottle and placed it as his lips. The moment the bottle was to his lips, Liam sucked on the nipple.

"What a handsome little grandson you gave me," Esme said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh, Esme," I said. "He's perfect."

She rested her chin on my shoulder, and I grinned as Emmett fed Liam.

"Should I wake Arian?" Esme asked.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About two," Esme replied.

"Maybe after another hour or so," I said. "She may not go back to sleep."

"She's going to be so excited." Emmett smiled the charming boyish grin that I loved about him; he was one proud papa.

I laughed as I imagined my daughter's reactions to her little brother. Over the next ten minutes, my family took turns holding the new baby. He watched everyone with wide, blue eyes.

"What's he thinking?" I asked as I stood by Edward's side.

"He's curious about everyone." Edward smiled at his nephew. "He also wants to be held by you again, Mom."

I smiled as I took Liam from Edward. "Were you missing Mommy?"

He blinked up at me and yawned.

"He thinks you're soothing," Edward said.

"Of course I am, baby boy." I kissed his cheek. "Let's go rock in our chair."

My eyes stayed on his as I walked us into the library with the rocking chair in the corner. I smiled down at my son as his eyes stayed on mine. Rocking us back and forth, I was captivated by him as he fell asleep. Much like the first night I had Arian, I held him close to me, treasuring the feel of my child in my arms.

"Daddy?" I heard my daughter whisper from her room.

"Good morning, Pumpkin," I heard Emmett reply. "There's someone here you'd like to meet."

"Who's that, Daddy?" Arian asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"Your little brother."

Arian gasped. "He's really here?"

"Yes, Pumpkin." Emmett chuckled as their voices got louder the closer they got. "He's sleeping right now, so we have to be quiet."

"We'd better whisper, Daddy," Arian replied in a quiet voice.

"Good idea, Pumpkin," Emmett replied just as quietly.

Emmett opened the door, carrying Arian in. Her hands were clasped and her eyes were round with excitement.

"Oh, my brother!" she whispered. "Santa finally brought him."

"Yes, he did, didn't he?" I replied smiling at my daughter.

"What is his name?" Arian asked as Emmett kneeled in front of me, holding Arian in his large arms.

"Liam," I replied.

"Oh, that's a very nice name for my little brother, Mommy," she said very seriously.

"We thought so too," I told her laughing gently.

"May I give him a kiss?"

"Yes, you may."

We smiled as Arian leaned forward to give Liam a kiss on his forehead.

"He's going to be here for our big pancake breakfast, Mommy," Arian said. "I was wishing and wishing for that."

"And when he's old enough, you can make him pancakes that he can eat, Pumpkin," Emmett said.

"Oh, that'd make me so happy, Daddy." Arian giggled.

We laughed as Arian kissed Liam's head again.

**Brianna's point of view:**

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for the shower?" I asked.

It had been three days since Tiana gave birth to my nephew and godson, and she decided to leave.

"Very. I miss Billy, and I don't think I could stay here another day. It's … it's too hard being near …" She bit her lip as she trailed off as she put a picture of Liam on top of her clothes in her suitcase.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay." She smiled at me sadly as she zipped up her suit case. "I mean, it's worth it though because he has a great family here."

"This is true," I replied.

"I'm going to miss you a lot though," she said, stepping away from the suite case on the bed, holding her arms out.

"I'll miss you a lot too." I hugged her tight. "More than anything."

"But you'll keep in touch, right? Send us pictures of him," she whispered in my ear.

"Of course. Expect your email to be packed with pictures from the shower." I squeezed her one more time before letting go.

Tiana stepped out of my hold, turned, and picked up a picture and a letter. "Please give this to Rosalie, so he'll know what his birth parents look like. You can read the letter if you like."

"I'll do that for sure." I accepted the picture of her and Billy at the beach and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Tiana picked up her suit case and grabbed my hand as we started downstairs. I took a hold of her hand as we walked slowly down the stairs. Mom and Dad met us there, standing in the entryway to the house. Mom held two plastic bags full of food.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done," Tiana whispered as we stepped onto the landing.

"Oh, anything, dear." Mom smiled and held up the bags. "I made you some food for the two of you. They're goodies mostly."

"Thank you, Esme." Tiana dropped my hand, put down her suitcase, and hugged Mom. "You've been very kind."

"It's no problem." Mom smiled widely. "I enjoyed meeting you, and you're welcome anytime."

"I may take you up on that sometime, if I can convince Billy to come." Tiana pulled away from Mom. "It was nice meeting you, Carlisle."

"You too, Tiana." Daddy shook her hand. "Like my wife said, if you should need anything don't be afraid to call."

"I'll be in touch for sure. I'd like to keep in contact with Brianna." She turned toward me, smiling sadly.

Tears filled my eyes as I hugged Tiana again. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I will too, Brianna." Tiana let me go slowly, and I brushed my tears away from my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I kissed her cheek again.

Tiana picked up her suitcase and bags full of food and headed outside to leave, using the car she rented to go home. Mom wrapped her arms around me, and I turned, put my head on her shoulder, and cried.

"Shh, sweetie," Mom whispered. "It's okay."

As I cried, Mom ran her hand through my hair.

I felt Dad's hand come to rest on my back. "Come now, Brianna. It's alright, sweetie."

"Daddy," I said, moving to hug him. "I'm going to miss her."

"I know, darling. I know." He rocked me as he held me close.

Eventually, my crying stopped and I pulled away from Dad.

"Sorry I got so weepy." I smiled up at him.

"It's okay, darling." He cupped my cheek. "Feeling better?"

I nodded and took his hand. "I could use a cup of hot chocolate though."

"Let's go make one, my dear." Dad squeezed my hand as we walked to the kitchen.

Mom beat us to the kitchen, and I could hear her pulling out the things for hot chocolate. When I entered the kitchen, I sat at the large counter, where Dad sat next to me.

"So we need to decide on cupcakes for the shower," Mom said after she put milk into a saucepan. "Emmett's brining Arian over tonight to stay the night, and I'm going to have her help me with them."

"And we can decide on favors too," I added. "I'm so excited, Mom."

"I am too." Mom gave me a dazzling smile. "Rosalie deserves this."

"I'm surprised she hasn't found out that we're throwing her a shower though."  
"I think she's too busy with Liam to notice," Daddy said. "She's quite taken with him."

"Can you blame her?" I asked. "My godson is a cutie."

"That he is," Mom said. "I got the pictures in today."

"Really, and you didn't tell me?" I said.

"Was waiting until Tiana left," Mom explained.

"Of course." I gave Mom a sad smile. She was so sensitive to Tiana's hurting, and I was grateful that she was so caring.

"Can I see them?" I asked.

"Sure. I need your help to put them into frames, and I think Arian will help us with that if it doesn't take too long too long with the cupcakes," Mom explained.

"I'm so excited."

After finishing my hot chocolate, which was amazing, I started to get party favors ready with Alice in her large room. When Arian got there after Emmett dropped her off, we made chocolate and vanilla with blue frosting and edible rubber ducks on them. Arian drifted to sleep as we put the black and white pictures Esme captured into frames. There were a mix of Emmett, Rosalie, Arian, and Liam, to just the two kids to just one parent with each kid. All of the pictures were filled with love and adoration.

The next morning, I woke early to help set up for the shower for my sister. When we were done, the living room looked like blue threw up everywhere. Everything from the cupcakes, to signs, to presents was blue. I grinned though; my godson deserved this big party.

Right at 11:40 people started to arrive. We talked as we waited for Rosalie and Emmett came over with Liam. When we heard a car approach, the room became silent. The front door opened revealing Emmett caring an empty car seat with Rosalie holding Liam.

"Surprise," we shouted, stopping Rosalie in her tracks.

"How … I, I … what," Rosalie stuttered.

"It's a surprise party for my brother Liam, Mommy," Arian explained from Mom's arms, causing us to laugh.

"We wanted to give you a baby shower, Rosalie," Mom added.

"Oh," she said, half laughing, half sobbing. "I don't know what to say."

She started to sob more as a hand flew up to her mouth. I moved forward to hug my sister, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Thank you so much," Rosalie said as she accepted a hug from me, and then turned to hug Esme, Alice, and Arian. "I've always dreamed us this."

"We had to give you your dream," Mom said, cupping Rosalie's cheek. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, Mom." Rosalie smiled at us. "I love all of you."

I kissed my sister's cheek as we led her over to the table.

"Look at the cupcakes we made," Arian whispered to her mother as she became shy. "They are for my brother Liam."

"They look very nice, Arian," Rosalie replied. "I really like the duck."

"That's my favorite part, Mommy!" Arian declared with clasped hands.

"Thank you for making them." Rosalie laughed softly. "We'll have to get our picture taken with them."

Rosalie talked to the guests, which held our family, even the males, along with the imprints. After half an hour of talking, Rosalie started opening her gifts. When it came to my gift, I held my breath. I framed the picture and letter Tiana left for Liam along with giving him a onesie that said 'I love my aunt' on it.

"Oh, how cute!" Rosalie exclaimed when she pulled out the onesie out. Laughter filled the room as she held it up for the room. "Thank you, Brianna."

"You're welcome," I replied. "There's something else in the bag."

She pulled out the picture frame. A sad smile spread across her face as she read the letter. A sob escaped her mouth after a moment as her hand flew up to her mouth.

"What is it, Rosie," Emmett asked from beside her. He held the sleeping Liam in his arms.

"A letter from his birth parents," Rosalie explained and held it out for him to look at. "Take a look."

Emmett smile as his flickered over the frame. "It's perfect. Thank you, Brianna."

"You're welcome," I said, smiling at my brother and sister.

Joy filled through me as I watched my sister with her family. Life was perfect.

**Emmett's point of view: **

I lay across the couch with Liam asleep across my chest. He was tuckered out from being held by every woman within a mile today. I smiled as I put my hand on his back, feeling him breath in and out. Listening to the house, it was a different sound than I could've imagined a year ago. I had a son and daughter. My son slept across my chest while my baby girl was asleep in her bed. The sounds of Rosalie putting his new clothes away made me smile. It was like a dream for the both of us; we were parents.

"I don't think we have enough clothes," Rosalie said sarcastically said as she entered the living room.

"Probably not," I agreed. "He'll have to be changed every five minutes to wear all of them."

"True." Rosalie laughed. I smiled. She was so beautiful since she became a mother. Her eyes seem to sparkle and a smile was usually spread across her face.

The sound of Arian's little feet padded down the hall. I rolled my eyes at my wife since Arian was out of bed again.

"Daddy?" she asked as she stepped into the living room with a blanket wrapped around herself.

"Yes, Pumpkin," I replied.

"My brother Liam wanted to cuddle with me," she said innocently with her wide, blue eyes.

I laughed. "You'd better come over here then."

She giggled as she came closer. "Oh, I love my brother Liam."

"He loves you too," I said, holding my arm out for her. I picked her up and took her in my arm. "You're a good big sister."

"But I don't know what I'm doing, Daddy," Arian replied.

"Sure you do," I said, kissing her hair as she put her head on my chest. "Cuddling with your brother is a good thing."

"Really, Daddy?"

"Yes, honey."

"I'm glad I'm a big sister then," Arian said as she fell asleep with her head on my chest.

"Me too," I said smiling at my wife. "Me too."

**Reviews are lovely. **


End file.
